Lungbarrow (novel)
Lungbarrow was an original Doctor Who novel written by Marc Platt. Published in [[Virgin New Adventures|Virgin Books New Adventures]] range, it was the last of that range to feature the Seventh Doctor. Publisher's summary "Nonsense, child," retorted the Doctor. "Grandfather indeed! I've never seen you before in my life!" All is not well on Gallifrey. Chris Cwej is having someone else's nightmares. Ace is talking to herself. So is K9. Leela has stumbled on a murderous family conspiracy. And the beleaguered Lady President, Romanadvoratrelundar, foresees one of the most tumultuous events in her planet's history. At the root of all is an ancient and terrible place, the House of Lungbarrow in the southern mountains of Gallifrey. Something momentous is happening there. But the House has inexplicably gone missing. 673 years ago the Doctor left his family in that forgotten House. Abandoned, disgraced and resentful, they have waited. And now he's home at last. In this, the Seventh Doctor's final New Adventure, he faces a threat that could uncover the greatest secret of them all. Plot to be added Characters * Seventh Doctor * Chris Cwej * Ace * Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima (aka Leela) * Castellan Andred * President Romana * K9 Mark I * K9 Mark II * Rodan * Lord Ferain * Badger Flashback / In-memory characters * Susan (appears in flashback-like sequence) * The Other The Doctor's cousins * Innocet * Satthralope * Jobiska * Rynde * Arkhew * Maljamin * Farg * Celesia * Almund * DeRoosifa * Chovor * Salpash * Luton * Owis * Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathageyyilungbarrowmas (aka Quences) * Glospinninymortheras (aka Glospin) References Books * Lord Ferain kept a book called An Alternative History of Skaro: The Daleks without Davros. * The books The Triumphs of Rassilon, The Book of Rassilon and The Record of Rassilon are books that contain interpretations of Rassilon, Omega and the Other. The Doctor * Before leaving Gallifrey the Doctor worked in the Bureau of Possible Events as a Scrutationary Archivist. * The Doctor departs Gallifrey on a final mission to Skaro, as requested by Romana II. Gallifreyan culture * Sepulchasm is a Time Lord game, and quite possibly a profanity. * The play Mystery of the New Time is usually conducted during Otherstide. Gallifreyan lifeforms * Gallifreyan forests have striped pig bears in them. Gallifreyan locations * The Doctor returns to his house, the House of Lungbarrow. Gallifreyan technology * Looms create new Gallifreyans. * The Hand of Omega befriended the Doctor because it sensed the Other's essence in him. Gallifreyan organisations * The CIA kill Ace for twenty minutes and upload her memories to the Matrix. * An organisation called Space-Time Accessions Bureau exists. * The Ordinal-General does not allow members of the House of Redlooms into the Bureau of Temporal Anomalies. Individual Gallifreyans * Andred belongs to the House of Redlooms. * Susan's mother died as Pythia cursed Gallifrey. * Susan's nanny was called Mamlaurea. * Pythia threw herself into the Crevice of Memories That Will Be. * Omega was lost in the constellation of Ao. Plants * Leela still carried janis thorns. Planets * Karn is in conjunction with Polarfrey. Species * President Romana is successfully negotiating with the Tharils. * Romana did not attend the reception for the Chelonian envoy. * Fledershrews are present in the House of Lungbarrow. Relatives of the Doctor * Innocet has telekinesis and telepathy. Notes to be added Continuity to be added External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/lung.htm The Cloister Library: Lungbarrow] Footnotes Category:1997 novels Category:Ace novels Category:Eternal novels Category:First Doctor novels Category:K9 novels Category:Multi-Doctor novels Category:NA novels Category:Regeneration novels Category:Romana II novels Category:Seventh Doctor novels Category:Stories set on Gallifrey Category:Time Lord novels